The present disclosure relates to the field of information processing systems, and more particularly relates to managing virtual machines on a network.
Virtual machines (abbreviated VM herein) may help to more efficiently use hardware resources by allowing one computer system to support functions normally performed by multiple separate computer systems. By virtualizing a hardware resource, a single hardware resource may support multiple virtual machines in a flexible manner that provides improved utilization of the hardware resource. Further, if a physical processing resource becomes over-utilized, virtual machines may migrate to other hardware resources that may have processing capacity.